


Battle Royale: Senseless

by Scarbucks_Coffee



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarbucks_Coffee/pseuds/Scarbucks_Coffee
Summary: (Full OC Cast in Battle Royale setting)In Japan, a student's worst nightmare can be expressed in two words: "The Program". The Program is simple: kill your classmates until only one remains. But will the addition of two foreigners to this year's seemingly average class turn the tides so they can escape? Or will this change be meaningless, leaving the class to suffer the same terrible fate as those before them?





	Battle Royale: Senseless

Before we get on with everything...

*** Battle Royale is property of Koushun Takami, Kinji Fukasaku, and Kenta Fukasaku. I only own this fanfiction and its characters, unless specified otherwise. ***

*** However, I am quite aware that this kind of disclaimer is fairly pointless, since copyright law is about lost profits, not plagiarism. As such, this disclaimer is my way of giving credit and respect to the original writers. Thank you, and have a nice day. ***

_In a fascist alternate timeline Japan called the Greater East Asia Republic, the government has an unique way of curbing delinquency amongst its youth: It chooses one class of high school students at random every six months, then kidnaps the whole class and places them all in an isolated area with no chance of escape. The students are given one weapon each, then — under the threat of death — forced to kill each other until only one student remains alive. This once controversial (but now regularly recurring) military experiment has gone on since 1947 and is known only as "The Program."_

-  _TV Tropes_ ' description of Battle Royale

**CLASS 3-B**

**BOYS**

1\. Masaharu Akamine

2\. Kyoichi Itsuka

3\. Masao "Boss" Ezawa

4\. Ryuuta Okamura

5\. Hayate Kamiya

6\. Shan Kobayashi

7\. Johnson Hsiung

8\. Tsukasa Shimada

9\. Yuusuke Shimizu

10\. Kyon Sugawa

11\. Mitsu Sugawa

12\. Tai Sugiura

13\. Kyoya Tsunemura

14\. Sherman Tendo

15\. Kouta Hashimoto

16\. Yamamoto Himura

17\. Hotaru "Ryu" Fukuda

18\. Shunpei Furuya

19\. Daisuke Matsushita

20\. Tobei Yamashita

21\. Akihide Yoshihara

**GIRLS**

1\. Ren Aikawa

2\. Nanae Uramen

3\. Mayumi Ooshima

4\. Matsuri Okami

5\. Iyumi Kawamoto

6\. Hiromi Koyama

7\. Maika Takagi

8\. Ami Tachibana

9\. Megumi Tendo

10\. Chisa Tokimura

11\. Rina Nakatani

12\. Rei Hagane

13\. Yuuka Hayashida

14\. Satomi Harukaze

15\. Anzu Fujikawa

16\. Natsumi Mikami

17\. Toshimi Mitsui

18\. Chika Mizushima

19\. Mio Yazaki

20\. Yukina Yanagi

21\. Karin Yukimura


End file.
